Frenzy
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lincoln Loud is losing control. Cover by Raganoxer
1. Lola

Lola Loud studied her face in the vanity mirror then carefully pulled the brush through her long, blonde hair with a flourish. Ah. There we go. She checked her left cheek, then her right, then once more full on; perfect. She sat the brush down and got up, the silky pink fabric of her nightgown rustling against her bare legs. Lana was lying face down on her bed and snoring obscenely into her pillow, a long ribbon of silvery drool coursing down the corner of her mouth. Lola crinkled her nose. Ugh. She could understand how they were sisters, but twins?

In the hallway, she waited behind Lucy for the bathroom; the older girl's head was bent over a book and she softly whispered to herself in what sounded like Latin. Lola crossed her arms and rolled her eyes; if she summoned a demon and it interrupted her beauty sleep...

Luan came out of the bathroom and cracked a joke; Lola tuned it out because it was either that or let them get to you.

After Lucy went in, Lola was alone with the usual chaotic sounds of Friday night: Luna was mangling a chord on her guitar, Lynn was throwing a basketball against the wall, Lori was prattling away to Bobby on her phone. Oooh, boo boo bear snookie wookie. Yuck.

When her turn finally came, she locked the door, lifted her gown, and sat on the toilet; the one good thing about not being first...the toilet seat's never cold.

As she did her business, she thought about next Friday's Miss High and Mighty pageant. She knew she was a shoo in, but if that little bitch Lindsey Sweetwater was there, she'd have to work extra hard...and working extra hard is not something the Lola Loud should have to do.

Back in her room, she closed the door, crossed to her bed, and slipped beneath the covers, grabbing her sleep mask from the nightstand and putting it over her eyes. She leaned over, turned the lamp off, and laid back.

She was just starting to fall asleep when she felt the bed dip down and a hand fall on her hip. "Lana," she said, "go away. I'm not in the mood for games."

The blanket was yanked from her body and the hem of her dress was pushed roughly up. Anger filled Lola's chest. "Lana, I said stop."

She pulled the sleep mask up...and froze.

It wasn't Lana.

It was Lincoln; his face hovered inches about her own, his features shadowy and threatening in the light of the moon. "L-Lincoln?"

Suddenly he brought his fist down and stars filled her vision. She started to cry out, but he clamped his hand over her mouth& with the other, he pulled her underwear away and mounted her, his breathing coming in husky gasps. Lola's little heart began to race when she felt something press against her private parts. She had just enough time to register what was happening before he threw his hips into hers and his rigid member sank into her virgin passage. Tears sprang to her eyes as her walls ripped and quivered: She screamed against his hand but it came out as a muffled moan barely audible to even her own ears. Lincoln gasped and thrusted harder; the pain was exquisite, and Lola was dizzy with it.

"Take it," he said huskily, "take daddy's dick."

He thrusted again and again as Lola wept in silence...then he stopped and suddenly she was filled with wet, boiling heat.

Before she could move or even think, Lincoln wrapped his hand around her throat and squeezed. He leaned in until their noses were almost touching, his eyes wild and his teeth bared. Lola watched in terror. "Tell anyone," he said, "and I'll kill you."

He released her, got up, and left, leaving her huddled on her side leaking blood, semen, and tears.


	2. Discovered

He locked his door and leaned heavily against it, his chest heaving and his face flushed with exertion: He licked his dry, trembling lips and took a deep, shuddery breath. He called up the image of pain and terror on Lola's face as he rutted into her, and a tingle raced through his body. He curled and uncurled his hands at the memory of her soft, throbbing neck, rocked his hips as he recalled every ridge and contour of her insides, hot and wet and contracting against him, desperately milking every last drop from his balls even as her brain - her heart - begged for it to stop.

When he opened his eyes, he was hard again, and the fever was back.

Damn it!

He raked his hands through his hair and crossed to the bed, where he stretched out on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

This was supposed to be it...this was supposed to make the urges stop.

Only here they came again, clenching in his stomach and gnawing at his brain, unstoppable, irresistible, constantly wearing at him like a dark tide, he bared his teeth and pulled his hair. It wasn't enough. He needed more.

But who should he get next? It would have to be one of his younger sisters because they couldn't fight back. He really wanted Ronnie Anne, though. She thought she was so tough, let's see how fucking tough you are when you're pinned to the ground and being raped, bitch.

Decided, he fell into a thin, fitful sleep haunted by visions of naked girls being tormented and brutalized, a small smile playing across the corners of his mouth. The next morning, he got up and waited in line for the bathroom. Luan was in front of him, and he studied the backs of her legs, his dick getting hard. Later, baby.

At breakfast, he rummaged through the kitchen for a weapon before settling on a soup can, which he slipped into his backpack.

Hours later, after the final bell, he met up with Ronnie Anne and they started walking home together. "I know a shortcut," he said and lead her into a foreboding stand of forest.

"I dunno, lame-o," she said uncertainty, "where does this come out?"

Lincoln shrugged. "Up ahead."

At first they walked side by side, then Lincoln fell back. He took the soup can from his backpack, held it up, and brought it down square on her head

She cried out and fell forward, landing face first in the dirt. He dropped to his knees next to her and hit her again and again until skull was caved in and seeping bloody brains. He threw the can aside, stripped off her shorts and underwear, and entered her from behind with a primal serial killer cry. She moaned brokenly as her body twitched under him. When he came, he shot his load over the back of her hoodie, then stole her socks for later sniffage.

"Not so tough now, are you?" he screamed. His frenzy overtook him and he kicked her a dozen times in the head and side. If she wasn't dead before, she sure was now.

Looking around to make sure he was alone and unobserved, he hurried out of the woods and started home, getting there twenty minutes later and finding Lucy on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, Luce," he said and sat next to her, "where is everyone?"

"Upstairs trying to find out what's wrong with Lola. She's been in bed crying all day."

Lincoln grinned. "Perfect." He laid his hand on Lucy's leg and slowly moved it up toward her crotch. She turned and regarded him with an inscrutable expression.

"What are you doing?"

"Molesting you," Lincoln said.

"Well...stop or I'm telling Dad."

Uh-oh. That was the wrong thing to say: Lincoln mounted her, his knees caging her legs, and wrapped his hands around her neck. She gasped and strangled for breath as red color touched her cheeks. "Tell and die," Lincoln growled. He was getting hard again. He drew back his hand and slapped her, then laughed. "Tell and die! Tell and die!"

Upstairs the others were gathered around Lola's bed with looks of concern on their faces: She was huddled on her side with her arms around her knees and tears leaking from her eyes.

"Come on, Lola, tell us what happened," Lori urged.

"I can't," Lola moaned.

"Please," Lynn said, "we want to help you."

Lola sighed. "It's...Lincoln. He raped me."

The air left the room. "He what?' Luna asked in shock.

Just then, Lucy screamed from downstairs. As one the sisters went to investigate, arriving just as Lincoln thrust into Lucy.

"You sick bastard," Lynn cried and hit him with a sick spinning kick which knocked him back. Suddenly, all of them were kicking him and screaming about what a piece of shit he was; all he could do was curl up and beg for mercy.

"I say we cut his dick off!" Leni cried.

Lincoln screamed.

Lana went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife while Lori pinned him to the ground. "Please, no!" he wailed.

Luan held his dick while Lana put the blade against it just below the head and started to saw back and forth. Lincoln screamed in agony as flesh tore.

When it was off, he thrashed in pain and passed out. By the time Mom and Dad came home, he was dead from loss of blood and they threw his body into the garbage like the piece of trash he was.

The end.


End file.
